


Greedy and selfish

by yayadrawsthingz



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Ghost is baby, Ghost parents are strict as all hell, Grimm is a bad influence, Happy Ending, Hornet is a half sib, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, but Ghost love the new rush of adrenaline, english isn't working as i do tags, he doesn't mean to manipulate, this is so far from original content, troupe master Grimm is a bit minipulitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz
Summary: Ghost is trying to get threw their day till they have to go to Greenpath to marry their half sister Hornet, but when a circus  comes to their town on the last five days, Ghost will have to choose, to go to Greenpath or go with Troupe Master Grimm
Relationships: Grimm/Ghost, Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first entry of Hollow knight, I do hope you all like what I'm going to do, I have so many ideas planed for this five chapter work thing, English please work.

In a flash they were gone, Ghost watch from their balcony, the Ovren troupe did an amazing job, they wished they could of been up close to see it and not from their room.They soon had to scurry to their bed hearing their bedroom door open, much hoping it was their nanny checking upon them, but they were wrong, it was their parents, and they were arguing.

“My Wyrm please don’t awaken them, let them sleep, and we’ll tell them in the morning” what was their mother so concerned about? “My dear this can not wait, we are talking about a betriovel here!” Betrovel. . . But they were only 9 they could not have a betrovel just yet.”Wyrm. . . please for my sake and our child, wait until the morning.” Ghost could tell without looking that their mother was clinging to their father with pleading eyes.

“Fine my dearly beloved, I shall wait until the morning” footsteps, then the sound of their door closing, but all that they could replay in their head was their were being betrothed, but to who?

*The next day*

Hornet, they are being betrothed to Hornet, their half sibling, they don’t know how to feel about this new information scared?, angry?, frightened?. They were getting married in ten years like that made this entire experience better.

________________________

Ghost looked out over their kingdom, it was their last few days of Dirtmouth, in five days they will be arriving in the kingdom of Greenpath were he and his half sibling would be wed. They sighed before opening up their connection to everyone on Dirtmouth before they started to sing, sing a song of their people in times of old, they knew no one got bored of hearing their voice come into their heads.

~Grimms POV~

He stopped his troupes near the entrance of Dirtmouth, the troupe along with himself got their tent set up all nice and neat before going into town, they were all too preoccupied with putting up and giving out fliers to feel someone going into their mind, a song now played in the troupes head. When they all called down, they sat near a bench, but then they all heard the song, and got confused, who could be singing, well who could be singing this lovely. 

Divine looked around before they flagged down an elderly bug, the elderly bug walked over to them with a kind smile “what can I help you with travelers?” Divine couldn’t help but get a bit hungry. Grimm huffed, elbowing one of her body parts to help her snap out of her hungered state. “Oh kind sir do you mind telling us whos loving voice we are all hearing?” The elderly bug only kepped the kind smile on his face as he nodded.

“Oh that is our prince, he is singing to us on his last days here, we will all be sad to see him leave” the elderly bug looked down “If it is no trouble sir, why is your prince leaving?” Grimm said from the bench, the elderly bug looked up at Grimm “Oh he’s going to go and marry the prince of Greenpath” Grimm looked at his troupe, then back at the elderly bug “thank you sir for your kind words and knowledge, please take this ticket for free” Grimm got up, walked over to them, and placed a ticket in his hand.

The elderly bug nodded at them “I will make sure to be their kind sir, their hasn’t been another circus for ten years, this will be exsighting for the people of Dirtmouth” and with that last line the elderly bug walked away. Grimm sat back down before gaining a wicked smiled upon his face “The prince” he started to say softly his troupe had to lean in to hear another word from their troupe master “with a voice like that, we can get some good money on him” The evil grin spread out to the other troupes around him.

“Oh and how will we get the prince to come with us?” Divine said tilting her head, Grimm looked at her, still smiling “well I will be the one to get the prince out of here, we’ll do it on the day he’s supposed to leave, but for now, lets bring out tickets to all the bugs in this town, now move out” Grimm started, his troupe nodded and despursed. Grimm hummed as he looked up at the tower, he got a glimpse of the prince, and Grimm must say that he. . . . well mostly they were beautiful, Grimm felt his nightmare heart beat in his chest, they were tall in slender, their arms looked like they never held a sword or any magic within them in their life. 

The song faded into, and for a split second Grimm thought he and them were looking at one another until they retreated into their room. Grimm felt a bit betrayed by that, why did he feel that way? He didn’t quite understand why he felt that way, he saw the prince for only a few seconds and yet he was already feeling attached to them, but not attached like he did with his troupe, this was a different feeling, but he couldn't put his finger around the meaning.

_______________

“Ladies and Gentle Bugs, bugs of all ages, It is an honor to seeing all of you tonight, this announcement is for you all to know that we will be starting in the big tent in about ten minuts, grab your popseeds and cottonbugs, and start to head their my friends” Grimm said in the microphone, before getting off of the top shoulders of Brumm “thank you again my friend, now come on, we have a show to do” He and Brumm walked to the back of the tent, to see the bugs of his troupes putting on makeup or their clothing for their big night. There was even a radiance of excitement in the air, they had gotten a full house about 1,000 bugs had come to see their show.

Divine hummed in happiness as she make her mask look as beautiful as herself, she looked over at them before she tapped her mask “Master you should get that lovely prince over here quickly, we can not have them miss out” Grimm nodded at her, it was an hour till the moon would rise, and in the evening time they walked around town trying to find answers about the prince, only to find that shokely they had never stepped foot outside of their tower, which was sad to say the least to Grimm, something as beautiful as the prince A diamond in their mind is rusting away in their tower like home, so that would not do, that would certainly not do.

So they devised a plan to get the prince out of their tower, so Grimm put on a cloak, pushed the hood over their face, before teleporting on top of a nearby house, and to make due time he ran from rooftop to rooftop, he loved his teleportation powers but they could only go so far depending on his emotions, so Grimm made quick hast to were the tower was, keeping his little prince locked in, for no fun to be had in their lives, well Grimm would change that Grimm would most definitely change that.

~Ghost POV~

Ghost finished up the song of the night, they looked over at the beautiful dusk sky, making its way to the night sky, the stars Ghost couldn’t get enough of them, when ever they looked upon them they could only see their family, and they, they were the biggest star. Their attention wavered over to the carnival that was about to happen in ten minutes, they wish they could be down their having fun, but his father clearly stated that they would ‘ruin’ their good clothing, how many times have his father went outside and back back with a clean cloak, so they don’t know why their father would have a reason to patronise them about cleanliness of clothes. 

They turned away from the outside, walking into their room, their jail, they just want to be outside and not inside for once in their lives, but they were soon startled when they head something land on their railing, they turned around quickly, hoping it was a bird or something, but instead it was a tall, handsome figure, standing perfectly still and balance on the railing. “Hello your royalness” the deep rumble of the man’s voice sent shivers down Ghost void spine, Ghost walked back over to their balcony and held out their hand for the stranger to take “charmed”

The stranger smiled, taking their hand he kissed Ghost knuckles, this made Ghost blush deeply, why were they feeling this way towards this new stranger, then they spoke again “My dear diamond, something as beautiful as yourself should be outside” he pulled off his hood to reveal that he was the troupe master, the same one he saw sitting on the bench in the morning. Their blushed happened with this new knowledge, ‘Your the troupe master, what do I owe this presence?’ Ghost could tell that their voice shook their spine.

“I was here to come and collect you, you should be able to come and see the circus, I have dedicated it to you” they dedicated the show to him, well Ghost was beyond flattered at this, they looked around their room before looking back at the troupe master. “I am flattered by this offer, but I need to stay inside for my parents sake” they looked down, but soon found their head being lifted up by his hand “Your parents will never know, I will get you back safe and sound, so what do you say your highness?” . Ghost again looked back at their room before nodding “Ok if you can get me back in time I will come with you”.

The troupe masters face whitened in a grinn “You have my full word , I will get you back in time”.

Grimm had found the word to that day, he was being Selfish,and Greedy, but what can one expect from a god like being, who has eyes on someone royal.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost learns to be a child again

“So wait tell me if I’m getting this right, you have never been out of the castle, until yesterday, but you’ve never been out of the city before, in your entire life not once!?” Grimm was stunned at what Ghost had just said to him that fine early dawn, Grimm was lying on his back next to Ghost in their bed. Ghost had called Grimm early that morning, saying that their parents will be out of town for three days to ‘patch’ some things up down in GreenPath, before the wedding which would be in three days time from now.

“How long does it take to get their?” Grimm had asked curiously ‘Mother and father said it only took about half a day, but they said they wanted to make sure everything was perfect before they passed me off’ Grimm could feel that Ghost was stressed after saying that so he opted to change the subject “So have you ever been out of the city?” There was a slight pause before ‘Never been out of the castle before.’ Now back at the present Grimm was sitting up, starting at Ghost dumbfounded, despite these hollow eyes Grimm could feel that Ghost was looking at him. 

“Well this will not do, this will not do at all, Have you ever had a childhood before?” He was scared for what Ghost answer was, he was dreading to hear the words ‘No. . . No I do not think I ever had one’ Grimm felt his heart break hearing this, but then got an idea, he saw a field when they were coming into the city, and their looks to be a drop, but in fact it was just a hill, thinking back to this Grimm grinned, before getting off of the bed, pulling Ghost with them. ‘Where are we going!?’ Grimm heard Ghost squeak which he found cute.

Grimm jumped on the railing “we are getting your childhood back Ghost”, before jumping off onto another rooftop, Ghost grip tightened around Grimm as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, till they safely landed on the ground, prompting Grimm to put Ghost down on the ground, but Ghost still held onto his cloak. ‘Why am I trusting you with my life again?’ Grimm laughed at Ghost before saying “because you trust me, now come on the place I want to show you is not far” Grimm Pulled Ghost along too which Ghost didn’t mind at all, they were used to being pulled around by the maids and their scholars.

They soon made it to a field, and Ghost eyes lit up in a childlike wonder ‘wow. . . this is so beautiful’ Grimms Grin Grew, “oh you haven't seen nothing yet my dear friend” Ghost tilted his head in a bit of confusion as Grimm walked to a point, a point that looked to be a drop, looked down, then back at them before bowing, then falling back, Ghost was horrified, they thought Grimm had just committed. Ghost scurried over to the point and looked down fearing the worst, but now they were shocked, it wasn’t a drop at all it was a hill, and their at the bottom was Grimm laughing.

Grimm looked up at Ghost and waved to them happily before shouting “IT’S FINE GHOST I’M ALRIGHT, SO YOU WILL BE AS WELL, JUST ROLL WHEN YOUR READY” Grimms offer was tempting very tempting, but they were still scared what if they get hurt, what if they came back and the Maids scolded him for getting dirty. . . but this may be their last time of feeling free, so they took a deep breath, layed down then rolled.

They screamed when they felt their body falling but soon started to laugh, this was amazing this was daring, their parents would scold them if they were here, but they weren't their. They felt happiness boil up inside of them as they reached the bottom of the hill, Grimm was waiting for them as they laid on their back laughing happily, Grimm soon joined in on their laughing, and layed next to them. Once the laughing fit calmed down Ghost sat up and looked at Grimm ‘Thanks Grimm. . . thank you for today. . and yesterday. . . I can’t believe that I had been missing something in my life, Grimm thank you for getting my child like self back’ Grimm nodded at them.

“Don’t sweat it Ghost It is my pleasure to make you happy. . . want to go again?” Ghost sat up quickly and shook their head rapidly, having the troupe master to laugh again, He sat up and gripped Ghost waist before launching them back onto the top of the hill to do it all over again. And every time they rolled Grimm got to hear the laugh of Ghost each time, and each time the greed grew within him, but what Grimm didn’t know was that something was also growing inside of Ghost as they shared this child like moment with one another.  
____________

At the end of the day they both laid next to one another, Grimm holding them close as request from Ghost made up an excuse that they were cold, so now they watched the sun set as they held one another, both with a secret set of love in the way they held one another, both didn’t want to let go but knew they had too. ‘Grimm’ Ghost voice had caught Grimm off guard, he looked over at them and lifted a brow awaiting an answer ‘I think it’s time to go back. . thank you again for tonight I really appreciate it, what you are doing. . . and I want to thank you again’ Ghost looked away blushing in embarrassment.

Grimm felt a growl starting to grow but he held it down, now wasn’t the time to get protective “Of course Ghost, I will get you back home” He picked Ghost up, before rushing back to the city, jumping onto rooftops to get to Ghost balcony. Ghost stayed quiet the whole way back, and when they were sat on their balcony they continued to hold onto Grimm. “Ghost, you ok, want something?” Ghost snapped out of their trance, letting go of Grimms cloak ‘No. .. sorry. . . wait. . .” Grimm was about to walk away but stopped and turned back to look at Ghost, what Grimm didn’t expect was for Ghost to grab him pull him up to their level, and kiss him on the cheek.

Grimm was speechless as Ghost pulled away and let go of him once again, Grimm couldn’t get any words out as Ghost walked into their room saying goodnight to him. Grimm waved goodbye before running off to his tent, his greed had grown, he wanted Ghost badly now, but what Grimm still didn’t know was that Ghost too now had a bit of greed and selfishness starting to grow inside of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @askthegrimmchildren on Tumblr hope you liked it, wans't my best work, but it was necessary for the plot

**Author's Note:**

> Primary blog--> https://yaoianimator.tumblr.com
> 
> Hollow Knight Blog---> https://askthegrimmchildren.tumblr.com


End file.
